


it's been a long day, with you on my mind

by SunburntCoffee



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, exaggerated!!!!, i extended these in school HOLLA, i hope its cute at least, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunburntCoffee/pseuds/SunburntCoffee
Summary: i've never written like this before.





	1. Chapter 1

_**one out of many.** _

 

 

 _ **Y** ou are the song the blue birds sing,_  
 _you are the gold the sunshine brings,_  
 _and if I had the choice to give the moon to you,_  
 _I’d do everything to give you the universe too._  
  
_I wish I could say the words that are stuck in my mind,_  
 _no, don’t worry, they aren’t romantic-comedy lines,_  
 _they’re more of “hey! How are you?”_  
 _But not even that, I can do._  
  
_With these words that I write,_  
 _the rain drops drip on the windows_  
 _and onto the cold hard cement_  
 _Of the ground right outside my house_  
  
_it’s cold in here,_  
 _and it looks like, so are the clouds_  
 _my fingers type similes and metaphors,_  
 _I haven’t written like this before_  
  
_**god, I haven’t written like this before --**_  
 _the butterflies in my stomach multiply_  
 _like the words that I write onto this_  
 _graphical sheet of paper_  
  
_when will I ever get to say,_  
 _“Hey, I’ll talk to you later!”_  
 _That is a question_  
 _I don’t have the answer to_  
  
_that is a question_  
 _I **want** an answer to_  
 _but I won’t rush_  
 _to get it._  
  
_I don’t know how all of this started_  
 _but god, I’m glad it did._  
  
_you make me speechless whenever you walk by,_  
 _it takes me a million years to reconcile_  
 _the feelings that I hold deep in my stomach_  
 _I’ve never felt this unbelievably stuck_  
  
_you do you in a sense where it has become_  
 _something so beautiful,_  
 _I’d give up the world for you._  
  
  
  
_Because,_  
  
_you are **the song** the blue birds sing,_  
 _you are **the gold** the sunshine brings,_  
 _and if I had the choice to give the moon to you,_  
 _**I’d do everything to give you the universe too.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she underneath the pink sky.

__**two out of many.** ****  
  
  
  
  
**I** ’d paint you with flowers in your hair  
_with stars in your eyes_  
_with no dull grey wall_  
_to stand between you and the pink, misty sky._  
  
_I’m not an artist_  
_nor have I ever tried to be._  
_Although, if it was you I’d be painting_  
_I’d immediately drop my writing ability._  
  
_I imagine the pink skies clouding over you_  
_with a smile on your face_  
_and happiness evident in your voice_  
_I imagine you being the silence in the midst of all the noise._  
  
_There’s something in your eyes_  
_that captures everyone’s attention,_  
_that if I’d paint it on a canvas,_  
_they’d stare at it with tension._  
  
_Blue skies are beautiful as they are,_  
_but pink skies are on another level of beautiful._  
_**you** are on another level of beautiful._  
_In fact, you might even be a pink sky._  
  
_I’d hang my painting of you in a museum,_  
_but if you walked right through those double doors,_  
_I’d stare at you rather than the art in front of me._  
**you are not art, you are a masterpiece.  
**  
_But unfortunately, I am not an artist._  
_I am a writer, writing with utter bliss._  
_I cannot paint you_  
_even if I yearn to do so._  
  
_But as long as I am a writer_  
_I will write you a song._  
_I will write you a poem._  
_I will write you letters to be either read or spoken._  
  
_For now,_  
_I will write you words._  
_But believe me when I say_  
_that **I’d still paint you**_  
_with flowers in your hair_  
_with stars in your eyes_  
_with no dull grey wall_  
_to stand between you and the pink, misty sky._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she holds the solar system in her eyes.

**_three out of many._ **

 

 

 _ **Y** ou hold the sun in your eyes,_  
 _and I’d risk losing my sight_  
 _just to look into them every day._  
  
_I’m no scientist_  
 _but I’m pretty damn sure_  
 _that the whole solar system is in your eyes._  
  
_From afar,_  
 _I see the galaxies swimming around_  
 _your brown orbs._  
  
_The planets aligning,_  
 _when my eyes meet yours._  
  
_The meteors swing left to right_  
 _when you talk about something you love,_  
 _and the Earth blossoming with flowers_  
 _when tears form with emotions from above._  
  
_I am convinced that the sun has found a home_  
 _in your eyes,_  
 _I am convinced you see light and love with gentle sighs._  
  
_The sun may have took its time with you_  
 _forgetting that you were supposed to just be a ray of sunshine,_  
 _and instead making you the morning dew._  
  
_The moon, on the other hand, hides behind your eyelashes,_  
 _When you close your eyes, it shines_  
 _and brings the most beautiful flashes._  


_The sun is in your eyes,_  
 _with the planets behind it._  
 _The galaxies make their appearances,_  
 _and the moon dances._  
  
_There is only one thing left for me to write;  
_  
 ** _The sun is blinding, as they say._**  
 ** _But if it's in your eyes,  
I’d risk losing my sight_**  
 **** _just to look into it every single_ _day._  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> swear words & lots of emotions.

**_four out of many._**  
  
  
  
_**Y** ou look fucking stunning _  
_when you lose yourself in a song,_  
_you look fucking stunning_  
_the world can watch you sing all day long._  
  
_With every word you belt out,_  
_some kind of heavenly shit decides to spread._  
_god, just to hear you sing_  
_nearly has me on the floor, dead._  
  
_Maybe you don’t notice how stunning you look_  
_with your eyes closed,_  
_maybe you don’t notice your surroundings at all._  
  
_It’s quite funny how your voice soothes_  
_the fuck out of me,_  
_considering that I can never be calm around you._  
  
_But then again,_  
_you always manage to put me on an extreme roller coaster_  
_of feelings every single day._  
_Who says I was complaining, though?_  
  
_On that deadly ride, I’d stay._  
  
_How do you manage to break hearts_  
_but also mend them at the same time?_  
_Is it some kind of witchcraft and wizardry chime?_  
  
_Or is it just the way your voice softly hums the words?_  
_Is it just you going on your journey onto another world?_  
  
_Whatever it is, I’m enchanted by it._  
_I didn’t know it’d capture me like this,_  
_but it did._  
  
_So, sing me a song if I ever be worthy of it._  
_I’d listen to your voice, and take note of it._  
_You resemble the sound of an angel playing the harp--_  
_oh pardon me,_  
_I meant you resemble an angel playing the harp._  
  
_Your voice is like the sea of clear, blue water._  
  
  
_I’d drown in it, if you’d let me._


	5. Chapter 5

_**five out of many.**  
  
  
  
**M** y feelings for you _  
_are like mints in a bottle;_  
_built up_  
_and ready to spill in your hands._  
  
_I am not Shakespeare,_  
_you are not Anne Hathaway._  
  
_With that being said,_  
_I’m not sure if I should keep writing these poems._  
_I’m not even sure if I want these feelings to stay._  
  
_Honestly,_  
_a part of me wants it to go away;_  
_to stop writing these silly little letters,_  
_to stop catching your eye in the hallways,_  
_to stop hoping for the impossible,_  
_and to stop overthinking every single detail._  
  
_But then again,_  
_I am a writer._  
_I overthink for a living._  
_Writing it all down is a way of shielding --_  
_shielding myself from these scary and intimidating_  
_thoughts of you._  
  
_My feelings for you_  
_are like mints in a bottle;_  
_sealed_  
_and_  
_will not be opened_  
_until I feel like it’s safe to do so._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> would you?

_**six out of many.** _

 

 _ **W** ouldn’t it be nice_  
 _to have a book of all the words_  
 _that I keep stuttering incoherently_  
 _in front of you?_  
  
_Would you hear it better?_  
 _Would you read it through?_  
  
_I’m not good with words,_  
 _looking like a fool is my finest._  
  
_I’m not good with you,_  
 _let’s be honest._  
  
_I bet you wouldn’t want to read_  
 _a book full of words_  
 _that I’ve written for you._  
  
_Because, number one question,_  
 _why would you?_  
 _why would you waste your time on something so dumb?_  
 _why would you read words that are more or less something overdone?_  
  
_I guess you wouldn’t._  
 _And I’d appreciate that more than if you did._  
 _Because, I’d rather look like a fool in front of my computer screen_  
 _that look like a fool in front of you._  
  
_**Words.**_  
  
_They’re silly little things, aren’t they?_  
  
_They mean so many things;_  
 _It only depends how you use it,_  
 _how you say it,_  
 _how you write it,_  
 _even how you sign it._  
  
_But my words mean nothing,_  
 _because I stutter them out._  
 _They don’t mean anything,_  
 _because you can’t hear me saying them loud and proud._  
  
_Why would you waste time_  
 _on someone who can’t even say “Hi!”_  
 _to you like a normal human being?_  
  
_I bet when you saw me,_  
 _it was a desperate and weird writer_  
 _you were seeing._  
  
_Nonetheless,_  
 _a book of everything I wish to say to you_  
 _is something so idealistic._  
 _Don’t worry. I’m not some hellish lunatic._  
  
_I guess, what I’m trying to say is that_  
 _my stuttered words mean more than they sound._  
  
_They aren’t that broken,_  
 _and I can assure they have meanings all around._  
  
_Even on a letter,_  
 _I still manage to sound like a damn idiot._  
  
  


 

 _****But hey, what’s new?  
  
I guess I’ll be stuttering the book of words that I wrote for you._  
  
  



End file.
